The present invention is generally related to the landscaping arts and, in particular, to a landscaping system and method wherein a single truck is utilized to perform multiple landscaping functions.
Landscaping functions which typically require a truck usage include the following:                moving sand, top soil, mulch and stones;        new tree or shrubbery transport and unloading;        tree stump or parts of downed trees loading and        transport to a remote location.        
As is known in the art, the above functions typically require differing types of trucks, thus requiring multiple vehicles for the landscaping and related personnel.
Such increases the landscaping costs for the operator and consequently raises costs for a land owner desiring to plant trees and other types of vegetation which are beneficial to the environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a landscaping truck system which includes a hoist, crane or lift element and further includes a dump truck type of box for dumping materials as needed.
It is a further object to set forth a multiple function landscaping system and method of use which may be readily converted to different uses by a single landscaping person.
It is a still further object to show a landscaping system which reduces operating costs by requiring fewer vehicles. Thus, more planting and debris removal can be achieved as a significant benefit to the environment.
It is also an object to teach a method of use which may be employed by equipment rental companies so an individual can rent useful landscaping devices.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.